


I’ll Be Home

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @basheverythingyesterday If it’s possible, Chekov x brother!reader when chekov comes home between missions? Happiness? Not so much a dribble but… Chekov…





	I’ll Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @basheverythingyesterday If it’s possible, Chekov x brother!reader when chekov comes home between missions? Happiness? Not so much a dribble but… Chekov…

You’d always looked up to your brother. He was 5 years older than you, but never looked down on you. When he left for the academy, you were proud of him. Your older brother was in Starfleet! How cool was that? What 12 year old didn’t want to say that their older brother was going out into space?

He always took time between missions to visit, family being important to him. Your family would treat it much like a celebration, knowing that things could get dangerous, and that sometimes the memories of home got him through.

At the moment, you were anxiously waiting near the front door for him. Every bit of movement caught your attention. Your mother chuckled as she wiped her hands on her apron and moved to stand next to you. “Calm down, Y/N.” She said gently. “Chekov vill be here soon.” She stood next to you, putting her hand gently on your opposite shoulder. “And he’ll be here for a veek.”

You looked up at her and she patted your cheek gently. “Vat if he doesn’t vant to play vit me anymore?” You asked her, worried.

She crouched, smiling. “My pet, Chekov loves you. Looking at you now, it’s like looking at him ven he was young.” That made your face light up. “Now. Come. You’re going to help me in the kitchen until he arrives.” Standing, she held out her hand for you.

* * *

Your face was covered in flour as you helped your mother the best that you could. Hearing the front door, you ran through the house to the front. The fact that you were making a mess meant nothing to you. “Chekov!” You beamed.

Chekov grinned, chuckling at the sight of you. “Vell, haven’t you grown?” He ruffled your short hair lightly. “Vere’s mother?” He asked you. “And fater?”

“I’m here, Chekov.” Came your mother’s voice, tears of happiness could be heard. “Don’t just stand tere! Come!” She held out her arms for her oldest boy. “Your fater is working. Again.” Sighing, she shook her head. “You know ‘im.”

“Ya.” Chekov nodded. “Do you need any help?” He offered.

She waved him off. “No, no. Go! Spend time wit your brother.” Not needing to be told twice, she watched as the two of you ran towards the back to presumably not wreck the house. Hearing their laughter made their home feel whole again.


End file.
